That's when he knew
by Janice93
Summary: When Rachel hinted Blaine about Kurt cheating on him, what would Blaine do? What would Kurt do? Sets in S02E19. Canon. Klaine!


**A/N: So... I was bored and wanted to write something. I wanted to write a multi-chapter story, but I do not have a concrete storyline yet, so I decided to write a oneshot. This is my first glee fanfic, and it's basically all fluff. Hope you enjoy, and do leave a review at the end ok? Reviews are like a Kliss. :)**

Summary: When Rachel hinted Blaine about Kurt cheating on him, what would Blaine do? What would Kurt do? Sets in S02E19. Canon.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why it takes so long for him to figure out what's going on!" Exclaimed Kurt. "Brittany and Santana have been fooling around since Mr Schue fell in love with vests, and I just thought that Artie knew about it, but he chooses to close one eye. The whole school did, so why wouldn't he? And then out of the sudden, wham! He started <em>confronting <em>Brittany about it, and calls her stupid. Of course, Brittany isn't the brightest girl in the world, and no doubt Artie was hurt when he said that, but I still thought that that was a bit harsh. Isn't it?"

Kurt was at Lima Bean, having one of his regular coffee dates with Blaine. Ever since Kurt transferred back to McKinley, they made it a point to "catch up" regularly and update each other on what is going on in their respective schools. Of course, there were the usual text messages and phone calls before bed, but they still prefer to stick to tradition and talk over coffee. Over the few months that they had known each other, it had became their "thing" and it was what they had bonded over together.

Kurt took a sip of his non-fat grande mocha as he waited for Blaine's answer. When there was none, he looked up to find Blaine staring at his own cup of coffee, lips pressed tightly together.

"Hello? Earth to Blaine?" Kurt called out, waving a hand in front of his boyfriend's unfocused eyes.

That caught Blaine's attention and he looked up.

"Sorry, what were you saying again?"

"Artie was kind of harsh when he called Brittany stupid, right?"

"Yes, yes. That was…unnecessary," Blaine replied as he looked down to his coffee again.

"Are you okay? You seemed… a bit off. Did you stay up late last night writing songs again? You know I told you not to do that during a school night. You need your beauty sleep, Blaine. Your puppy eyes wouldn't work if they are bloodshot."

Blaine chuckled half-heartedly at Kurt's words.

"No, _mum," _Blaine said, earning a glare from Kurt_. "_I just didn't sleep well, that's all. I had a lot on my mind."

"Like?" Kurt prompted.

"Like…" Blaine hesitated. He probably should not tell Kurt this, especially when he was pretty sure this was unnecessary, but he had always been honest with Kurt. And vice versa. It was what made their relationship a strong one. So he confessed.

"Like how somebody from McKinley told me that I may need to start spending more time with you, and be more caring, and I quote, "watch out for competition'?"

Kurt frowned. "Who told you that?"

Blaine stirred his coffee mindlessly. "Doesn't matter who."

"Blaine, you don't know a lot of my friends from McKinley, mostly because I don't have a lot of friends in McKinley, and you know I can easily find out who. I just want to hear it from you."

"Fine," Blaine sighed. "Rachel."

"What!" Kurt exclaimed.

To be honest, he did not know what he was expecting. Blaine, indeed, did not know many of his friends, and the friends that Blaine _did _talk to was limited to just Rachel, Mercedes and Finn. And of course, just the day before Rachel had came up to him, yakking about no matter how cute Sam was, he should not leave Blaine for him. How absolutely _insane_ was that idea! He had been waiting for Blaine to feel the same way about him for weeks, and Blaine had been the perfect boyfriend so far. Blaine was always buying him coffee, surprising him with little presents and sending adorable text messages randomly, just to say he missed him. Kurt was falling in love with Blaine, and any friend of his should be able to see that! Of course, Rachel, being dramatic, tends to over think things and exaggerates them. Just because everyone was cheating on everyone in glee club did not mean he was the same. Kurt was nothing but faithful, and would never ever cheat on Blaine. He just wished Blaine would know that, and not doubt it because Rachel was being a blabbermouth again.

"Blaine," Kurt said softly, placing his hand over Blaine's. They tend to avoid public affections as much as possible, seeing as how they were a gay couple in Ohio, but holding hands was fine sometimes. They limited themselves to that.

"I don't know why Rachel said that, except for the fact that she's absolutely insane, but there is no 'competition'. You know that I am the only one out in McKinley, and even if I wasn't, who can ever hold a candle up to Blaine Anderson?" Kurt joked.

Blaine just shrugged, keeping his eyes on his coffee, and refusing to look into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt stroked his thumb across the back of Blaine's hand, trying to show his love for him from the simplest touch.

"No one can sing like you, Blaine. Remember the first time we met? When you sang Teenage Dream? I never told you this, but that was the moment for me. That's when I thought, 'There you are, I have been looking for you forever.'"

Kurt could see the slightest of twitch in Blaine's lips, as if he was trying to keep himself from smiling. So he continued.

"And no one will never mean as much to me as you, because you rescued me from a very dark place, Blaine. I was so, so depressed when I met you. Thinking that my life will never get better, and it will be always that horrible and nasty. The bullying was really getting to me, and you gave me the courage to face them."

"Didn't do you much good though. In fact it got worse," Blaine countered, referring to how Karofsky stole Kurt's first kiss.

Kurt shook his head.

"It helped me so much, Blaine. _You _help me so much. Sometimes I think you have no idea how much I owe the life I have now to you."

It was true. Before Kurt met Blaine, he was miserable. He was distancing himself from his friends, he was not paying attention in class, and he had been snappy because he was so freaking uptight and jumpy all the time. He could feel it. He knew it was happening. But he felt like he was watching a movie, where he knew how it was going to end, but he could not do anything to stop it from happening. It was like his life was not his own and he just could not control his emotions. The day he met Blaine was truly a turning point of his life.

"And most of all," Kurt said, while still stroking Blaine's hand with his thumbs in circles. "No one could ever do a pout as adorable as yours."

"I'm not pouting," Blaine denied, even though he knew he was. He just could not help it!

Kurt laughed.

"Hmm, if you say so."

When Blaine finally cracked a smile, Kurt turned Blaine's hand so that it was facing upwards, and laced their fingers together.

"The thing is, Blaine, I like you. For a very long time now. So don't care about what Rachel said okay?"

Finally, Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes. Kurt's eyes never fail to amaze him. They were always changing colors, and they held the innocence of a child. That may be what he liked the most about Kurt. How could he say no when he was looking into Kurt's eyes? So he nodded.

Kurt smiled. God, he loved that smile.

"It's not my secret to tell, but one day, I will tell you what bought all this madness and we can have a good laugh about it together," Kurt assured.

Blaine gave a squeeze of Kurt's hand, didn't say anything else. That was what was so good about their relationship. Kurt understood him, since they were best friends before anything, and even if he did not say a word, Kurt just _knew _him.

That was when he realized he was falling deeply in love with Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love Kurt Hummel, and I wish he was real. :(**


End file.
